


Just like this.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [53]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor Stevens wants to cuddle with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good Sunday!

It wasn't the first time Connor was about the spend the night at the Adams Foster's household, but that night was somehow _special_ since it was the first time he was spending the night as Jude's _boyfriend_.

  
They had been informed of the revised rules as soon as Connor put foot into the house. New Sleeping arrangement was the most pressing matter to discuss.

"Since there's no school tomorrow you can stay up till late but when it's time to go to bed, Connor will sleep in Jesus' bed. Is that clear?"

Of course, Stef's was nothing but a rhetorical question even if it resembled one. Luckily, everyone knew better than point that out. Jude's face flushed red at the assumption while Connor's hand took a hold on his own and assured her with quietness in his voice that they would have respected their rules.

Stef gave a nod of her head, basically fighting back a smile while Lena wasn't able to maintain that much of motherly self-control. She gave in and hugged her son tight to her chest, "My baby is growing up so fast."

"Mom.. I'm not a baby." Jude whined.

"You'll still be our baby even when you'll walk down the aisle, love." Stef said, gently patting him on his back.

Connor's heart broke a little in his chest, the brightness in his eyes faltering slightly at the reminder playing in his head that a lovely scene like this was never going to happen in his house but then..

"Come here, love. Join the fray."

Stef pulled him into the sandwich hug and, as per usual, these two amazing women made him feel like part of the family.

 

  
Connor tried to shove away from his mind the thought that he was going to come back home the morning after, determined to make the most of every single moment with Jude. The played Mario Kart and Jude's eyes lit up with sick satisfaction whenever he decided to act like a shitty boyfriend and hit Connor's character, which of course was Luigi, with a shell. Connor was honestly too endeared by the mesmerizing sight of his boyfriend's joyous smile to get actually mad at him for such an atrocious backstabbing. Then they made popcorn and watched a movie by sitting next to each other on the couch, holding hands throughout the whole time. Connor's hand was prickling with sweat by the first half of it but he couldn't care less, besides, Jude didn't seem to mind the stickiness on their hands, he just alternated between his left and right hand from time to time.

  
"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know.."

Jude groaned, checking the time. "It's barely 10. It's definitely too soon to go to bed."

"We could go upstairs and hang out some more?" Connor suggested, already feeling his face flushing with heat at the thought forming in his mind. Since they became boyfriends, Connor always wanted to try _something_ but the occasion never occurred, until this day. It was nothing sexual, of course. They were too young for it, besides, they barely explored the _kissing on the lips_ territory, so far. It scared him and thrilled him the thought of laying side by side on Jude's bed with him and just talk, maybe exchange some brief kiss and yes, he also wanted to hold Jude in his arms. Nothing more than some _cuddling._

 

"Okay." Jude smiled, leading him up the stairs. "We can do that."  
  
Connor just hoped that Jude wouldn't freak out about it.

"So, um, Jude..."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking.. w-we could just--" Connor trailed off a nervous laugh, watching Jude's brows coming together in a frown of confusion.

"W-we could, you know.. c-cuddle, a little bit?"

 

"If you want." Connor rushed to say when he took note of Jude's cheeks heated up at the suggestion. He didn't want to force Jude on something he wasn't ready to explore, yet.

"Yeah." Jude gulped down saliva, cracking a brief smile, "Let's cuddle."

 

  
Jude scooted back next to the wall making room for his boyfriend on his bed, that creaked under the weight of Connor's weight settling next to him.

"Hey." Jude's voice sounded funny, his cheeks still pink created a beautiful antithesis against the pallor of the ivory skin and the more Connor stared at it, the more his fingers were itching to brush over the flushed expanse of skin.

“Hi.”

Jude chuckled just slightly for a brief moment, mirrored by Connor, then he murmured quietly in the darkness of the room. “This is.. strange.”

“Good strange?” Connor asked him just as quietly, staring in wonderment at the way Jude's dark lashes were fanning against his rosy cheeks.

“Yes, _good_ strange,” Jude told him, cracking a small smile. Connor's hand was slowly moving upwards, brushing a strand of hair off Jude's brow. The touch caused Jude to open his eyes, breathing sharply at the sudden touch of Connor's fingers on his face. Connor stared wide-eyed at the motion of his finger trailing down Jude's face, brushing over his nose before stopping on Jude's lips, lingering over his bottom lip.

 

All that could be heard in that room was the sound of their breath, short and thick with tension until Connor boldly scooted closer to his boyfriend. Their noses were almost touching due to the proximity of their bodies, their legs slightly brushing against each other on the very limited space that was Jude's bed.

Jude's heart was racing in his chest but, despite the urge to close his eyes at the overwhelming and nerve-racking tension filling the air, Jude couldn't bring himself to look away from those hazel diamonds staring wide and filled with adoration back at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jude gave a strangled laugh at the question, which was odd and completely unnecessary. Connor never felt the need to ask if he could ask Jude before, he just did but alas, Jude nodded yes. Connor smiled softly before letting his eyes to fall close. It wasn't their first kiss but somehow, this felt different from any other they experienced so far. Connor's lips felt firm against his own as he was trying to tell Jude how fiercely his heart was beating in his chest by a firm press of his lips. Jude let his fingers to tangle into Connor's hair and pulled him flush against him as their lips kept moving slowly and tenderly against each own. They both pulled away for air, smiling like the dorks they were at the redness all over their cheeks and ears. Connor couldn't resist before pressing a chaste kiss on Jude's swollen lips.

"Was it this you meant when you suggested cuddling?" Jude laughed quietly, letting his fingers to play with the short hair at the nape of Connor's neck. Connor's hand came to rest on Jude's hip. 

"Not quite, but I won't complain."

"Yeah, me neither." Jude agreed, closing his eyes and leaning into the reverent touch of Connor's thumb stroking his cheek. Connor's eyes flickered to the hand resting on Jude's hip and boldly decided to move it over Jude's back, pulling him flush against his chest. Jude didn't even flinch when Connor maneuvered him.

"Is this okay?" Connor asked him softly in his hair before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Jude just nodded, his voice coming out through a sleepy noise as he murmured against Connor's chest.

"Wanna stay for a little while,  _just like this._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9 and tumblr: Skyblue993
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
